


[Podfic] Be Here in the Morning Just to Hear You Say

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of hito's story</p><p> <i> Kinkmeme fill. When Scott ditches Stiles for Allison and the rest of the pack goes back to ignoring him as usual, Stiles decides to get a dog. A cat wouldn't get along with the pack, but a puppy would have to, right? ...Or not. Most definitely not. Who knew?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Be Here in the Morning Just to Hear You Say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [be here in the morning just to hear me say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397854) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Warnings:** underage

 **Length:** 40 minutes 03 seconds

 **download**  [from the audioficarchive (mp3)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/be-here-in-morning-just-to-hear-me-say-0) [as a podbook (m4b)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/be-here-in-morning-just-to-hear-me-say-audiobook-0)

 

****


End file.
